Tag Various and Sundry Villains
by Biene
Summary: The things Dean says and does while under the love spell trigger some major angst and insecurities for Sam. Warning: Slash


A/N: Hi there, dear readers! I haven't written anything in a long, long time, so please let me know if I'm still doing okay. Have fun reading! :-) Oh and of course I don't own anything.

—-

"I love her."

When Dean has uttered those words they've hit Sam like a sledgehammer and they still echo in him like a clapper hitting its bell.

It has been two weeks since Sam has unintentionally revealed his more than brotherly feelings to Dean which has lead to the most amazing night in his life, spending the whole time exploring his brother's body and letting him explore his own. Since then they've been practically inseparable, both honouring an unspoken agreement to not sleep in different rooms. Instead, Sam has joined Dean each night in his bed, falling asleep cuddled up against him after very satisfying rounds of sex. They have not talked about it yet, simply accepting that new part of their relationship that seems so natural to each of them.

And now having Dean run out and even knocking him unconscious to meet some girl, saying he loved her just hurt, hurt in a way he can't ever have imagined. A part of Sam knows he doesn't mean it, that something is wrong, something has to be fucking with his brother's brain. Dean would never do something like this to him. They are too important to each other. Still, the words have been spoken and the actions taken, it is so hard to separate that Dean from the usual Dean.

Once the case is closed, Sam retreats to his own room, not able to stand any close proximity to his brother right now. Absent-mindedly he rubs the bruises the scuffle with Dean has left, wishing his heart would heal as easily as those.

Some time later there is a soft, yet insistent knock on his door. With a sigh he calls out a "Come in". He's had no doubt Dean will search him out sooner rather than later, has only wondered how long it will take him. Not wanting to make his inner turmoil obvious he tries to present a blank face to his brother as he turns to him. But as he's known deep down, he could have spared himself the effort, Dean undeniably sees right through him. He in turn makes no move to hide anything, allows every single emotion to show clearly for Sam to read like a book. There is pain, sadness, anger, guilt and a plea for forgiveness that was so strong he can't not see it. And there is also something there he dares not quite define, something he longs to be more than brotherly love.

Dean makes a move to reach out to him, but lets his hands fall to his side almost immediately. Instead he murmurs quietly:

"Sam, I'm so sorry, you have to know I never meant anything I said or did while under that spell Please, just please don't hold it against me."

With him standing there plainly miserable Sam realises that he is hurt as much as he is, if not worse. After all it has been him who's attacked him and he can't imagine the amount of guilt that must cause his brother.

With a few swift strides he's crossed the room and comes to stand in front of the blonde opening his arms.

"Come here, Dean."

Instantly Dean throws himself at him with so much force Sam rocks with the impact. For a while they simply stay like this, holding on tightly to each other, wrapped up in their closeness. Then he manoeuvres them over to the bed, gently lowering them down so they come to lie down face to face. He lifts his hand from his brother's hip, tracing a line along his upper body to his cheek, softly caressing the slight stubble he found there. Instead of using words that could be misinterpreted, Sam has decided to just show Dean how he feels, taking his mouth in a sweet, tender kiss which is returned eagerly. Both want, need to get even closer to each other, seeking the reassurance the love spell has not managed to damage whatever it was they had.

Soon their kisses turn more urgent, their bodies instinctively reacting to their close proximity. Yet they curb their flaring desire, knowing it isn't what they really need right now. This is about more than sex and a simple bodily need, it's about finally daring to explore the depth of their feelings, of committing to each other. And that is exactly what they do, with each kiss, with each touch, with each caress and with each moan and sigh Dean gives Sam everything he has and Sam responds in kind.

Their clothes are in their way and discarded quickly so their hands and lips can touch their bare bodies. Dean takes care to pay special attention to the spots he knows Sam is most sensitive and is rewarded with deep sighs of pleasure. He feels his brother shuddering, his body writhing in search of more of Dean's touch. The older Winchester is only to happy to oblige, enjoying the surprising softness of Sam's skin kissing every bruise he's caused, silently asking for forgiveness. He nuzzles his brother's hair inhaling deeply the unique scent of the brunette and his arousal. Longing for a taste Dean let his tongue dart out to flicker over his neck. With a groan Sam moves his head to give him easier access and he takes advantage of that, starts sucking and licking the tender flesh. Dean can feel his hard-on against his own belly and he wraps a hand around it, jerking him at a leisurely pace, just enough to provide a little bit of friction. Sam kisses him again, their tongues entwine in a slow, sinuous dance timed exactly to the rhythm of Dean's slow thrusts. It isn't long before Sam whispers in a rough, pleading voice:

"Please, Dean, now, let me feel you inside me…"

Never able to deny Sam anything he keeps one arm wrapped around him while he uses the other to reach out for his duffel. He fumbles a little bit until he finds what he's looking for - the small bottle of lube. Flicking it open he pours a liberal amount on his fingers before he carefully touches Sam's hole. He draws a wanting moan in response and Sam spreads his legs further in encouragement. That's all Dean needs to slip one finger inside him and then a second. Soon he finds his brother's sweet spot and can't resist toying with it a bit before he starts small scissoring motions to stretch Sam, who trembles beneath his ministrations.

For a second Dean is simply mesmerised, the brunette is indeed a sight to behold: hair tousled from Dean's fingers, lips swollen from kissing and pupils blown wide with arousal.

Only when his own desire overwhelms him he quickly finishes his preparations and finally enters Sam, pausing once he is fully inside to give Sam time to adjust. It takes all his willpower to stay still, but he knows he will hurt his Sammy otherwise - and that will never happen. Instead he focuses on how intense it feels to be joined again, it's almost too much to bear with his emotions so raw. Sam seems to pick up on his mood and when he starts moving against him he caresses the anti possession tattoo tenderly. He kisses him again and then they simply let go, losing themselves in their pleasure. Sam moans his name as he comes and that pushes Dean over the edge instantly. With a shudder he spills deep and hard in his brother.

Panting he collapses against him nestling close and not caring about the mess they've made. They take the luxury to just lie there holding on to each other, basking in the happiness welling up in both of them. When it's to much to be contained, Dean finally whispers quietly:

"I love you, Sammy… "

He feels Sam startle next to him and then he says in an unsure, nervous voice:

"You know you don't have to say that, right?"

The unspoken "if you don't mean it" is clear to Dean and he instantly regrets not making sure that his brother knows how much he means to him. He cups his cheek with his hand and draws him in for another sweet kiss.

"Yes… But I do love you. I'm sorry I ever made you doubt that."

Sam's whole face lights up with joy and Dean can't help but smile broadly knowing it is due to him. It seems he's done something right after all…

"I love you, too, Dean. And it's okay, I didn't really doubt you, I was just a little insecure."

"You won't ever need to be, I promise you that. I'm yours, body, mind and soul."

He reaches out to touch Sam's tattoo and his brother mirrors the gesture as he vows:

"As I am yours. Body, mind and soul."

With huge smiles on their faces they drift off to sleep, entangled in each other, at long last everything between them as it should be.

\- The End -

—

A/N: So, how was it? I'm dying for reviews…


End file.
